The Vici Chronicles: Operation Dying Will Frost
by SpitfireGravity
Summary: Contains Original Characters. The Vici family has a problem with a traitor within their family, and must go to Namimori for help. If you're wondering about the Jap. names and Italian family, the Vici moved from Japan to Italy to escape from the traitor.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Italy, Hello Japan

This theme of my fan fiction is the song "Phenomenon", by Thousand Foot Krutch as it states the phenomenon of the weak family's growth during their time with the Vongola.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or the song stated above.

Hello there. I am Firo, and I am here to tell the story of the Vici family's visit to Namimori, Japan. I am their official chronicler, as well as mechanic, medic, and other things when needed. I have gone through much schooling to obtain these skills and... Ah, here I am rambling again. This is not my story, but I am part of it. Albeit a small part, it is a part nonetheless. Well, enough ramblings of an odd person. Let the story... Begin!

Konpeki and Giya stepped off of their jet, and the elder brother rubbed his hands, looking at the tattoo scrawled on the back of them.

One was a jungle of raging flames, the other a wave of serene tides.

"Thankyou very much, Firo." The younger Konpeki thanked his pilot. "You are very welcome, young Ryuusei." The old man spoke softly, and looked at the older brother getting out of the jet plane, followed by 5 other young people, all wearing a small earring. Each with a small piece of metal on the end.

Konpeki, a rainbow. Giya, a cloud. Yaban, a sun. Kishi, a cloud with a bolt of thunder coming out of it. Jigoku a raindrop. Juuji a lightning bolt. And Kumira a cloud of mist. Yaban howled bestially, and rolled away on his roller-blades. "Damnit! Yaban. Calm down!" Giya screamed at the youthful bundle of energy. "You're no fuuuuuun, Giya-chan~" The Sun guardian toyed childishly.

"Yaban. Please stop. I'm sure my brother just has a headache from the flight. You know how flying gets to him." Konpeki spoke in a soft voice to his friend, as he knew that was the only way to get Yaban to listen. "Okay then Kon-chama~"

Kishi flipped his cell phone open, quickly making a small map appear, with directions from their currenty location to the Vongola boss' location. "West. Konpeki. We're heading west." "Hmm?" Konpeki looked away from Yaban, and shrugged. He didn't really care where they were, he didn't even want to be here. But the Vici Snow Guardian was causing trouble, just as the Vongola Snow Guardian had. They were the only ones who had fought a Snow Guardian, so the Hoshi needed training.

"Alright. Let's go." Konpeki said, quickly leaving his companions in his dust as he rode away on his skateboard. "Hey!" Yaban yelled, chasing after him. "Damnit..." Giya groaned, chasing them on his custom-made vehicle, a snowboard with wheels attached. Jigoku quickly sped after them on his motorcycle, silent as usual. Kumira was walking, making an illusion that he was not behind the group, but keeping up with them. Juuji just biked swiftly towards the group, and finally, Kishi rode on a hover board. Well, it was actually a snowboard with hover systems installed, but it was still hovering.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=FAMILY SWITCH=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Aah!" Tsunayoshi groaned. "Tenth! What's wrong?! Are you sick?! Did somebody attack you?! It was that Turf head, wasn't it? I'm gonna beat the shit out of him..." Hayato spoke worriedly at first, then angrily. "No, Gokudera-kun! Everything's fine! I'm just tired and close was boring." Tsuna hurriedly explained to his right hand man. "Okay then..." Hayato calmed down a bit. "Beat up Octopus head to the extreme!!!!!" Ryohei screamed, punching Gokudera in the right jaw. Takeshi walked up and laughed a bit, smiling his usual unusually casual smile. Hibari hit both Gokudera and Ryohei with his tonfa as he walked by; a warning that if they continued he would bite them to death. Gokudera and Ryohei looked at each other, telepathically forming a truce to try and beat up Hibari. Tsuna quickly jumped in front of them and calmed them down, therefore hoping to get them back to his house, due to school being over.

Gokudera was suddenly hit by a board that was floating above the ground, which was followed by a skateboard, a bike, a motorcycle, a snow-skateboard, and a person wearing roller-blades. Konpeki got up and flipped his skateboard up, catching it within his hand and removing a picture from his pocket. "Yep... It's definitely him." Tsuna scratched his head, wondering who the person was. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, head of the Vongola Famigilia?" Konpeki asked, comparing the person and the photo again. "Y-yes. Why?" Tsuna asked, hoping Reborn was watching in case these mysterious people were an enemy family. "My name is Konpeki Ryuusei. This is my Family. We are the Vici, the Family of Vines, and we need your help. A member of our family has betrayed us. You are the only known family to have ever defeated, a Snow Guardian. Our Snow Guardian, Jiyuu Sensou, has betrayed us and may hound us here. We have no way of fighting him, as he knows all of our attacks and we know none of his, or how to defend against them. We have come here to ask you but one question, Sky Guardian of The Vongola: Will you help us?"


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

WARNING: If you are only watching the anime, and not reading the manga, from here on in may contain spoilers.

Well, I'm not sure if anybody is reading this at this point, but oh well. Onward I write!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or majority of the characters in this fan fiction. I do own a few of the characters though =3

"So." Tsuna whispered to himself. "Please, Vongola Decimo. We need training... And the Vongola are the only ones to have ever needed to rid of their Snow Guardian. Until us. Now, we know nothing about him as he is still a 7th Generation Guardian. I am the 8th Generation Boss and these are my Guardians." Konpeki gestured to his friends one by one, as he introduced them. "Myself being the Sky Guardian. Giya Ryuusei, my brother, is also my Cloud Guardian. Yaban is my Sun Guardian. Kishi is the Vici Storm. Jigoku is Rain Guardian of my family. Juuji is our Thunder Guardian. And Kumira is our Mist... Where is he, anyway?" Konpeki finished with a breath, looking around as Kumira slowly formed out of nothing in the group. Juuji yelped as Kumira materialized next to him. "Ku-Kumira-san! Don't do that!" He complained, pretending to shiver out of fear. Gokudera stepped forward with a triumphant stomp. "I'm Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola Storm Guardian and the Tenth's right-hand man!" He boasted, grinning. Takeshi laughed a bit, "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, Rain Guardian." Ryohei punched Gokudera. "Ryohei Sasagawa, Sun Guardian and boxing master to the extreme!" Gokudera kicked him in the face. "Lambo is the Lightning Guardian!" The infant said, walking around and showing off himself like he was some kind of runway model. "Oh... Our Mist and Cloud Guardians aren't here, but they rarely are anymore..." Tsuna said depressingly. "Their names are Chrome Dokuro, and Kyoya Hibari." He introduced them with a false smile on his face. "Uh... Not to be rude, Decimo, but do you have anywhere that we can go to talk? Jiyuu has agents everywhere..." Konpeki said, flipping up his collar and looking around like he was guilty of something. "Uh... Yeah. My house. Let's go." Tsuna meekly replied. "Thank you, Decimo." Konpeki thanked, getting on his skateboard once again and going slowly, so as to not pass the group. The other Vici followed suit.

"Hahaha!" Nana Sawada laughed at how many people Tsunayoshi had brought home today. "Mom... I'm sorry about bringing home so many people..." He apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Ah! 7, 14, what's the difference!" She laughed again. "Thank you very much, Nana." Giya said to the overly happy mother. "Oh it's no problem at all!" She replied again. "So. Tsunayoshi-san." Konpeki began the official conversation. Reborn jumped into the group, kicking Tsunayoshi in the back of the head. "Konpeki, right now is a very important time for the Vongola. Stay for a while, the Inheritance Ceremony for Tsuna to officially become the Vongola Decimo will be soon." Reborn offered. "Hey, maggots!" Colonnello hovered next to Reborn, who was on Tsuna's head. "C-Colonnello! Why are you here?" Tsuna asked stammeringly. "Do you think I'd miss your ceremony, maggot!?" He replied rudely. "I guess not..." Tsunayoshi murmured. "Skull. Get out here." Reborn said, glancing at the back door. A purple child popped out from outside the door, yelling at Reborn. "Skull! Why are you here?!" Gokudera screamed at the child with a motorcycle helmet. "I am the representative for the Calcassa Family at the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony!" Giya sighed, irritated. "I'm sorry brother..." Konpeki apologized, murmuring. "You don't need to apologize, Konpeki. This family is much too noisy..." He replied, rubbing his forehead. Kishi noticed that Takeshi was a swordsman, and his eyes quickly lit a spark. He whipped out his own blade. All that was there was a hilt. "Uh... Hey, shouldn't there be a blade there?" Takeshi asked, smiling oddly and scratching the back of his head. Almost instantly, an immense blade made purely of Storm Flames appeared where the blade should have been. "Whoa!" Takeshi said, jumping out of the way. "Without weight restrictions such as a blade, I can maneuver much easier and much swifter." Kishi explained, thinning the sword down to a katana like Takeshi's was. "However, I do keep this with me at all times, just in case I wanna have a sword battle with even speeds." He put away the hilt, and unsheathed a Katana with vine and plant designs on the hilt. Takeshi laughed, "Well, I'm pretty quick myself~" He said spiritedly. Ryohei stared intensely at Yaban. Yaban imitated Ryohei's stare. They both yelled at each other. Then they both screamed "EXTREME!" At each other. After another half a minute of staring, they started being great friends. Chrome walked into the house with Kyoko and Haru. Kumira's eyes shifted quickly over to the young Mist Guardian. He smirked a bit. He stopped leaning against the wall and walked out the front door with her. Chrome went willingly, knowing that he wouldn't try anything stupid.

"Hey. Konpeki. Bring your family, and meet us at the Namimori Shrine in town. Ask anybody you need to to get there. Make any stops you need to before you come." Reborn said, walking out of Tsuna's front door. "Tsuna. Let's go." The baby said, looking back. "Oh, by the way Konpeki, another family is in town as well. The Shimon Famiglia." The infant walked out the door, and most of Tsuna's family followed him. Tsuna was still in the room, and somehow Reborn had sneaked back in. "Guys... You go explore the town for a bit. Kishi, I'm gonna need you here." Konpeki told his friends, his eyes shut and his face in a grimace. "Konpeki Ryuusei. You have formally requested for the assistance of the Vongola in your own Famiglia's matters. We cannot directly interfere with another Famiglia's problems, but we can help you. The decision is up to Tsuna." Reborn jumped onto the table, looking at Tsunayoshi. The other three looked at him as well. "Hey, Konpeki, why'd you need me here?" Kishi asked his boss. "Because, Kishi. The Storm Guardian is supposed to be his boss' right hand man. And I would like to know. Do YOU alone believe that we need help to defeat Jiyuu?" Konpeki shifted his gaze onto his best friend. "Konpeki..." Kishi looked to the ground, then quickly looked up again. "Yes. I do. In our current state, we are not nearly as strong as we could be with the help of the Vongola." He stared right into his friends eyes. "Thank you for your advice, my friend. I would like you to have something..." Konpeki reached into his bag's front pocket and pulled out a small piece of metal with a hole in the middle. "The..." Kishi stopped short. "The Vici Storm Ring. It is yours." Konpeki handed the ring to his friend, and then they both turned their heads to the young Vongola Decimo again. Tsuna gulped, and looked right into the eyes of the slightly older Vici Ottavo. "We will help you with one condition, Konpeki. If we EVER need your help, you will help us." Tsuna made the offer, and continued to look directly into Konpeki's eyes. "The Arcobaleno will help you as well. I have already called Verde, Fon, Aria, and Viper. Although I doubt Verde will show up." Reborn stated factually. "So. We have officially been accepted by both the Arcobaleno, and the Vongola. I speak for all members of my Famiglia when I say this; thank you, Reborn, and Tsunayoshi Sawada, for assisting us."

Now you see why I named this chapter Acceptance. Konpeki's acceptance of Kishi, and Reborn and Tsuna's acceptance of Konpeki's situation and acceptance of the deal they made.


End file.
